Freddie
Freddie *'Number': 7 *'Builder': Hunslet Engine Company *'Configuration': 2-6-2T *'Built': 1906 "Fearless" Freddie is an old tank engine on the Skarloey Railway. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' After many years of absence, Freddie returned to the Skarloey Railway. Although the reason for his absence is not stated, one can presume that Freddie was either on loan to another railway or undergoing an extensive overhaul. He and Sir Handel were close friends when they were younger. Upon returning home, Sir Handel greeted Freddie, having not seen him for years. Two engines whom Freddie did not recognise, Rheneas and Skarloey, raced into the wharf and declared themselves the fastest engines in the hills, so Freddie challenged them to a series of races up and down the mountain. After realising that he was not as strong as he once was, Freddie used his knowledge of the mountain routes and short-cuts to secure victories. However, when his cheating placed Rheneas in danger, Freddie was forced to put his knowledge to better use. When Mr. Percival's new bike was delivered to the Wharf without a bell on it, Freddie decided to find a bell - even though he did not know where to find one until he saw Thomas taking an old foghorn and decided that the bell from the old bike could be used for the new one. One Christmas, Freddie tried to reorganise a party so that Colin could take part. Despite his best efforts, Freddie left telling Mr. Percival about his idea until the last minute. Luckily, Freddie's idea was sorted with the party taking place at the Wharf for Colin. Personality Freddie is the warhorse engine of the Skarloey Railway. In his youth, he was known as "Fearless Freddie" and was the daredevil of the hills, known for being fast, fun and of course, fearless. As a result of having worked on the narrow gauge line many years before, Freddie knows the route, as well as many hidden tracks, like the back of his buffers and he can use this to his advantage. Although he is now a much older engine, Freddie is still full of boyish charm, has his wits about him and is always game for a competition. He is chucklesome, will never forget a friend and is still very much capable of giving the other engines a run for their money. Technical Details Basis Freddie is based on Russell, a Hunslet 2-6-2T locomotive, with added buffers. Russell is most famously associated with the original Welsh Highland Railway in North Wales. The locomotive was built in 1906 by the Hunslet Engine Company. Unlike his basis, Freddie has screw link couplings, buffers and lamp irons and the brake pipes are removed. His gauge is also 2ft 3in, as opposed to the gauge of his basis, ‎1 ft 11 5⁄8 in (597 mm). Livery Freddie is painted grey with black and red lining and has a brass dome. He has black name and number plates with gold writing. Voice Actors *Hugo Vslentin Jr *Nathan Hastings (Sometimes) Appearances RPTTTTES Musings * Season 2 Episode 5 Skarloey Railway Chronicles Specials * Tom Moss's Christmas Pranks (Cameo) Category:Male Locomotives Category:2-6-2T Category:2-6-2